Abstract ? Administrative Core The U54 i3 Center program has an overarching goal to harness synergy in immunobiology, protein engineering, and cancer nanotechnology research and to develop and validate new nano-immuno- oncology therapeutics for cancer therapy. The role of the centralized Administrative Core is to provide complete and encompassing oversight, management, integration, and resource and data sharing between the multiple components of the U54 i3 Center. These components include an administrative core, three research projects, Developmental Projects, a Steering Committee, a Scientific Advisory Board, and the NCI Immuno-Oncology Translational Network. The Core will provide a platform for effective communication and dissemination of information, and play a key role to promote synergy throughout the program. The Core will be responsible for identifying and managing the Developmental Projects. The Core will also set up Public Access and Data Sharing plan in consultation with NCI and UT Southwestern officials to ensure fast and maximal dissemination of research discoveries and immune engineering technologies.